The Misunderstanding
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: What a situation to find himself in. Location: New World, or more specifically, a seedy bar. Company? Just him, himself and a pool cue. His apologies, that was inaccurate; he was now, a 'she'. Now he had to rely on the person that he hated most: a certain Eustass Kidd. But who knew it would turn out like this? M for sexy fun times


**|The Misunderstanding|**

What a situation to find himself in.

Location: New World, or more specifically, a seedy bar. Company? Just him, himself and a pool cue.

His apologies, that was inaccurate; he was now, a ' _she'_.

Not intentionally of course, she huffed a breath sending the wooden cue through the small circle of her finger and thumb. But of all the damnable luck, it _had_ to be an arsehole with the Girl-Girl Fruit who _happened_ to live where that son of a bitc-

Law cleared her throat, straightening as she rounded the table to get another shot at the orange.

As much as she hated to admit it, her returning masculinity hinged on that despicable, tyrannical, insolent-

She coughed again.

In short, Law had to hold her tongue when she was going to come face to face with a particular Eustass Kidd.

Bending over the table, Law felt her breasts squish into the green felt heavily, almost falling out of her top. She wrinkled her nose in aggravation. How on earth did women put up with these things welded to their chests?

It was unthinkable on how they ever accomplished anything.

For instance, where Law's slim _male_ body would fit through an equally thin crack by edging sideways, she now found with her feminine body that she had to _teleport_ herself across the said narrow crack because of her damn tits getting all squished and pained. _Humiliating_.

Honestly, no bloody wonder women were in always such a bad mood. It's the damn boobs.

Law huffed through her nose, leaning against her cue as she surveyed the layout of random balls everywhere.

If that wasn't even bad enough, without proper support, Law found herself unable to even fucking _run_ anymore. And to top it off, to find your crewmates turning red cheeked and bloody nosed at the sight of him running was just plain embarrassing and demoralising.

She twisted over the table, arching her cue behind her back to gain difficult position, her toes on their tips, trying to stay on the floor.

Although, Law had to admit, there were the perks.

Law smirked to herself as she saw the purple ball pot with a satisfying clunk.

It was just a good thing she wore her male counterpart's button up shirts, constantly keeping one button undone as Law found herself able to swindle the hardest man's heart to kneel at her feet.

In fact, she glanced around the sticky and smoky bar, her choice of attire was certainly one of attention.

Until she regained her male body, it would certainly be impossible to fit once slender hips into the narrow jeans with now curvaceous ones. So instead, as she batted out a long irritable strand of hair from her face, she wore a tight black skirt, one with the yellow jolly roger on the left had corner.

This was also effective in gaining males attention and swindling them for all they were worth especially coupled with the said unbuttoned shirt that exposed her chest tattoo.

"Oi sweetheart," a familiar voice drawled, sending displeasure throughout Law's spine, "you are going to have to move."

Acting like she hadn't heard him, Law continued her solitary game of pool.

"You're late," she said instead, her bottom high as she pushed herself as far as she could to reach the white ball and pot four balls simultaneously. "I said to be here at eight."

There was a snort.

"Babe, please," the condescension was dripping from his every word and Law didn't stop the way her lip curled.

That was another thing she hated when she became a woman, men suddenly didn't see her as worthy of her title, or didn't expect much of her. It was the flip side of having an easy disguise.

"Call me 'babe' again," Law shot a particularly powerful shot that caused the guard on the pool table to dent, "and I'll chop off your balls and stick them on your face."

There was a moment of silence before a deadly voice came out.

"Bitch, do you know who you are talking to?" Kidd growled out, a tiny snicker ending his sentence.

Law finally straightened, turning to face Kidd, exposing her jolly roger on her skirt and her familiar tattoo on her blooming chest, cocking her hip out and lent on her cue.

"Do you?" she shot an eyebrow high on her forehead as her feminine voice drawled back.

She almost wished she had a transponder snail to record his look of utmost shock as he took in her new appearance, lingering particularly on her breasts and hips. He even went so far as to lean forward and check out her arse, seeing how it curved out more as a woman.

"Law?" Kidd asked in disbelief, his painted lips just parted in shock.

Resting her arse against the pool table, Law just arched an eyebrow.

"In the flesh," her hand flipped her long, dark silky hair behind her shoulder.

It was one more moment before Kidd was now laughing hysterically. And creepily at that.

"Oh my freaking God!" he chortled, using one hand to hold in his stomach. "You're a _girl_!"

Law scowled, choosing instead of answering to let him finish.

"Here I was expecting the same douchebag, now look at you!" he crowed, pointing a finger at her, stepping closer, "you got tits - huge ones at that by the way - and an attitude to match a girl PMSing." He sighed as his laughs finally died down, "this is just too funny."

His eyes narrowed, crumpling the scar he had on one side of his face. Law barely had any time to bat his hand away before Kidd was prodding the skin of the nearest breast.

"Are these even real?" he asked doubtfully, his hand still poking away, causing the flesh to wobble.

Law grabbed the finger and yanked Kidd closer to her.

"One more time," she hissed, her nose almost touching his, "and I'll cut you into tiny pieces and throw you in the ocean."

Kidd sneered back.

"I'd love to see you try," his eyes _still_ flicking down to her exposed chest, "but seriously? The tits? Real or no real?"

Scowling, Law shoved the red head back a few steps.

"Real," she muttered grudgingly, her cheeks almost tinting red as she refused to look into the dark eyes that would more than likely be laughing hysterically at her again.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed his help to get her male counterpart back.

Because while there were a few benefits, there was still the many issues that kept rising from her new body of a woman. So many, _many_ issues.

But God what if she suddenly started her period? She'd sooner slit her wrists before he let his crewmates see her with a hot water bottle clutched to her stomach and crying for chocolate.

She shuddered.

Who in this damn world ever heard of Queen of the Pirates?

Law paused. That wouldn't actually be too bad to make a name for herself…

She shook her head firmly. No, she wanted to be a man again and she needed this damn man's help.

So lost in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of the other pirate until he was standing in front of her again.

"So bitchtits," he smirked lewdly, "for what do I owe the displeasure of your company this evening?"

Kidd crowded her against the pool table, his legs between hers. Alarmed, Law placed a girly hand on his chest, while her voice came out high.

"Watch people's space pervert," she retorted, trying to wiggle back and gain some room but found herself soon seated on the lip of the pool table. "And that would be this damn body."

Ignoring her request easily, he just shuffled into the space she had vacated putting their hips into locking like puzzle pieces while his breath cascaded over hers smelling like metal and smoke. Kidd grinned.

"Awh, and I was just starting to enjoy this new Law," Kidd teased cruelly, his hands cupping her hips. "Why do you want to get rid of it again? I especially like the new additions," he waggled his eyebrows at the larger than D breasts.

Law glowered at him before punching him straight in the chest with an extra dose of Haki.

The red head only grouched out a pained huff, a little bit of blood escaping his mouth and dripping down the corner of his mouth while his body recoiled a few major steps.

Glancing down, Law noticed her legs parted still and quickly crossed her legs smoothly, letting the sight of her combat boots be on show with their steel caps.

It was a sign clearly saying _back the fuck off_.

A sign that was clearly read by the rest of the patrons of this bar and noted when the boots were used to kick the arses of several pushy men back out of her space.

However, this did not seem to apply to Kidd.

"Feisty, I like it," he purred, swaggering back up, his face getting too close and personal. _Again_.

A thump from her chest signalled some kind of bodily response to this man and Law, dismayed, quickly hopped off the table and circled it to where the white ball had rolled to.

Another damnable thing about the stupid body: she was not even attracted to women like her male counterpart.

No, it automatically wired to a woman's perspective so she couldn't even see her crewmates in the same way again as most of them were male.

It was only a blessing that she held her man's strength in this deceptively weak body.

"Do you forget that I was a man?" Law growled, her dark eyes shrewd as she glanced up at Kidd's muscular body under long dark eyelashes, from the white ball before she returned it to the game at hand. "Or did you forget that I am also your arch nemesis?"

Kidd planted his hands on the other side of the table, leaning forward earnestly.

"Yeah, but you are a girl now," his damnable smirk never lessening. "If I had met you like this for the first time, I think you would have been bedded and kept by now."

Just as he said that, Law had shot the ball. Instead of hitting its intended mark of the black ball, it soared to land on the floor with a clatter and the pool cue to rip into the threadbare felt.

She dropped the cue and rounded the table to where the red head was leaning casually, one booted foot over the other.

"Now listen here you goddamn emo," She hissed, going toe to toe with the insufferable human, "even if I _was_ born a girl your fucking attitude would have driven me away before even _thinking_ of sleeping with you."

Her lip curled into a snarl.

"In fact, the first thing I would have done would have castrated you, making you watch as I crushed your balls in my hand," the man in Kidd flinched, "then I would have made you watch as I _grinded_ it up and fed it to the dogs," that cocky smirk was slowly dissipating, "then when you were writhing in agony, I would have taken your heart and stabbed it, _multiple times_ until you were dead at my feet."

There was a moment of silence where Kidd and Law observed each other.

They hadn't had many times to encounter the other, but when they did it usually was with a bang.

This time though, it was almost…normal. Less threatening, (despite the grotesque speech she just gave Kidd), and more like a clash of personalities rather than a clash of power.

"You know," Kidd stepped further into her space.

Unconsciously, this feminine body swallowed thickly at the sign of dominance.

"That was surprisingly hot bitchtits," his voice drawled, his head bending down to her ear, causing his new, weak body to shiver unintentionally, "in fact, if you want my help, you are going to have to give a little to get a little."

Law gasped and before she could do something more threatening than a slap, her right hand was already raised, open palmed as she rushed to bring it against the side of his face.

There was a large crack as skin met skin.

The bar quietened down.

Law glared at Kidd, hand still raised, Kidd stared mysteriously down at her, his face still partially turned away from her.

"Everyone," Kidd's voice was little more than a growl but it was still heard across the entire room. "Get. Out."

No one needed to be told twice.

There was the thunder of footsteps as everyone fought to get out of the door, cries of pain as they fought tooth and nail to get away from the menacing presence.

Law felt her heart thundering in her chest. She went too far. He wasn't going to help her and she was literally up shit creek without a paddle.

Finally, as the pattering of footsteps left the surrounding area, the tense atmosphere increased.

"That's twice you've hit me tonight," Kidd remarked lowly, wiping a hand across the back of his face removing the blood that was trickling down the corner of his mouth.

It was the man in her that stopped her feet from backing up from the danger that was radiating from the egotistical bastard in front of her.

But that didn't stop the feminine flinch of pleasure as Kidd's worn, scarred hand traced along Law's ear and down her slender neck. Damnable body.

"And I know you want something from me," he continued, his hand just tracing along the tattoo on her collarbone.

Her breathing hitched.

"And something only _I_ can give, otherwise you wouldn't have turned to me in the first place."

Law held her breath as Kidd cupped a heavy breast in one hand.

She needed to push him away. No one got away with touching her like this.

No one did, yet Kidd was?

"In fact," Kidd took that last remaining pace until their legs were tangled and their breaths were mixing, "considering that you need my help, you've punched me _twice_ now."

His breathing was heavy in her ear and Law had to hold in the shaky breath that was threatening to show her increasing desire that she could feel flooding her veins like adrenaline before a fight.

"I think I need some compensation," his greedy hands took hold of her hips with a dominance that had the stupid brain just wanting to yield.

Yield to the man that seemed to be promising so much with that dark voice of his. Was this a woman's attraction to a bad boy?

Because no fucking wonder it worked for her as a guy because, hot damn was Law not aroused.

"What kind?"

Whoa, was that her voice right then? You know, the one that sultrily asked her _worst enemy_ what he wanted for fucking compensation?

Holy shit was she screwed.

There was that demonic laugh again.

"Well," he hitched her up onto the pool table, once again settling between her legs easily. "I can think of many a way in which you can _please me_."

Law felt it was a futile battle between what his conscious knew to be right and what his flaming body felt to be right as it arched under the rough touch of the other pirate captain.

Kidd chuckled lowly, ducking his head to lick a tongue along to column of her throat, ending at her chin, hovering above her lips.

"In fact, as a guy you would never have let me get so close, but as a woman?" he chuckled again, his words just grazing her lips as he spoke them, "I think, you get hot for me."

She wanted to protest. Of course she did.

However, to do so would mean that their lips that had just attacked would have to disengage in their battle for dominance. And while Law may now be a woman, she would be damned if she let that insufferable bastard beat her.

Hooking her fingers into his hair desperately, Law opened her mouth wider to let her tongue come out and meet his, letting it roll around in his mouth before pulling tantalisingly away.

Kidd groaned, pulling her body tighter against his broad chest, a hand boldly going to cup her arse and giving it a tight squeeze.

A sound of surprise escaped her, allowing Kidd to take the initiative and hiking her up and settling her on the pool table. Groaning again, he grinded into the cradle of her hips, rubbing against something which sparked like a live wire with pleasure.

Arching her head away instinctively, Law cried out as he did it again, hitting something that was causing her knickers to become wet.

"Heh heh," the vibrations of Kidd's laugh reminded her why she _should_ be fighting rather than getting her weak body overwhelmed by this _bastard_. "I think you may even like me that little bit."

His hand was inching towards the apex of her thighs and in her lust filled brain it didn't occur to her to push it away until she realised that he would realise that this body _wanted_ him. As in, it _wanted_ this delirious psychopath.

"Wait-" her voice tried to garble but it was too late as just like with her arse earlier, Kidd palmed the entirety of her slit, causing her to cry out.

The large, red haired man chuckled again.

"What was that again?" he hummed as his finger plucked at the simple elastic holding it to, ehem… _private_ parts, "you wanted me to wait?"

Law gasped, her head tilting back, feeling her hair trace along her sensitive back as her skin felt like it was flushing with fire. Her voice was mewing pathetically when his finger _did_ stop moving against her.

"Now I think that's a lie," his mouth was slanting over hers again, stealing her breath as soon as she tried to breathe it. "I think you _want_ me to continue," his mouth now caressing over hers, "right Law?"

He was stealing her sanity as soon as she found a purchase of it.

Maybe even thieving her manhood just as she was about to regain it, leaving her womanly counterpart to melt just like the chocolate that this body craved constantly.

Hence that was why she found her head nodding, her neck already stretching out to claim his lips again.

The taste of his lipstick was hard to get her head around at first yet found as soon as his tongue flicked along hers, she couldn't find it within herself to care as her tongue was soon duelling with his, trying to find some kind of weak spot.

Some kind of sign that he was just as human as Law was and was finding her equally unable to resist this moment between them.

More of a buffering zone before they went back to hating and plotting to kill each other.

Groaning, Kidd knotted his hand in her long hair, wrenching her head back painfully so that her mouth fell open with a shocked gasp.

Instead of being alarmed by the violence, the pirate within Law welcomed it, choosing instead to bring her arms under his own, tearing down his jacket in one sharp move, slicing with her nails as she went.

Kidd barely flinched, choosing instead to moan headily, grinning his approval as he released her only to shrug out of his jacket and of his shirt.

The glint of his new arm barely registered for Law as her deft fingers were already popping many buttons through their respective holes of her own shirt, feeling the breeze hitting her newly exposed skin. Leaning back on her hands, Law examined the man in front of her where his shirt was tossed unceremoniously onto the questionably dirty floor.

She had to admit the man was ripped. Where her male counterpart was slim with wiry muscles, Kidd's were overwhelming his skeleton, leaving the woman to almost swoon before remembering that she didn't want his ego to inflate the room.

Kidd had no such qualms.

His dark eyes devoured Law's curves, his tongue just lazing across his lower lip as he forced her further back onto the pool table, his legs straddling hers as his hands pushed her shirt further apart, so he could see the dusky nipples.

Her breath was getting caught in her throat, her blood was thrumming to close to her skin, almost like it was stretching towards the man towering above her.

His worn hands cupped her bare skin of her breasts and her mouth tilted open, a breathy sigh escaping her as her body languidly fell back, an arm behind her head as she watched lazily as Kidd began on her body.

Her hips twitched unconsciously as Kidd brushed his thumb curiously across her left nipple.

Glancing up at Law, he grinned mischievously before he bent, slowly, achingly slowly, his tongue peeking out before it just _licked_ the perked nub.

The skin of her cheeks flushed with arousal and her chest heaved in its need to be closer. To _him_ of all people.

"Mmm," Law wriggled, her shirt falling further off her shoulders as her half lidded eyes shut further. "Do that again."

There was a painful pinch of her nipple and Law arched off the table with a muted cry.

"I do believe you are paying me back for hitting me," he soothed the burning pain of the nipple by enclosing it in his hot mouth before releasing it all to quickly with a pop, "so I do what _I_ want, not what you want. Got it?"

Law just opened her eyes slightly, a smirk on her face. Oh, was this how he wanted to play things? He had another thing coming if he thought that he was only getting what he wanted.

Acting for nonchalance, Law arched her back, pressing her breasts further into his face before she tried to roll over, her shoulders now facing him, her bottom now dangerously close to a certain _hard place_.

Those who complained of such situations had never been in Law's.

"What are you doing, bitchtits?" Kidd growled, one metal hand encompassing at least her whole torso.

But Law wouldn't budge.

Instead, she sighed wantonly, her bottom pushing further up into his crotch.

Like Law had been thinking earlier, if she was in her damn sane mind, her body wouldn't be doing this. Hell, her heart wouldn't be beating erratically like she had a hole in her heart nor suffering from cardiac arrest.

However, this form was entirely sensitive to touch and _ached_ when it was not fulfilled apparently. So she was trying to satisfy the animal while also getting the least amount of contact possible with the man who was currently dominating over her back.

Humming, Law moved her body sinuously, knowing as a former man what he enjoyed and what would best be suited for the situation.

She still didn't know why she was doing this however the compulsions of this body were too hard to deny, too hard to attempt to scurry away tail between her legs.

In fact, maybe it would be a little fun to see how women would enjoy sex. It would be an experiment, a chance unlike any other.

Who else could brag that they know how good sex is for both females and males huh?

Oh, well the other people that the damn Girl-Girl Devil Fruit eater, Law supposed as she continued to writhe her body finding her nipples stimulated by the felt on the table.

Which, thinking about it, was incredibly unhygienic.

However, Law didn't exactly have enough time to dwell on this fact as there was a growl before that metal arm was under her stomach and was hauling her so both Law and Kidd were kneeling, her bare back to his naked front.

His flesh hand was already on a breast while his sharp teeth were already digging into her neck, springing the various motor neurones into shocking her body into spasming, her lower lips clenching in anticipation, her entrance getting wetter.

God, if this was what it was like to be a woman, Law might reconsider regaining her manhood.

Her head lolled backwards until it was supported by a chunky shoulder, her arms coming to wrap loosely around the back of Kidd's neck. The man in question was still happily sucking away at her neck, his hips slowly beginning to pump the hard bit of wood he was sporting.

Breaths were ragged, skin was slick with sweat, mouths swollen from vicious kisses.

Law's mouth fell further open and with a lazy grace, turned to mouth over the salty skin that came with being a sailor. Her teeth caught easily on the various scars but she found that she wasn't doing it to cause extra pain.

No, she was actually doing it so this crazy competition that they were having, _Law_ would be the victor. Not to that smarmy bastard.

Kidd let out a pleasured gasp his hand clenching around her large globe for a moment before releasing it with a chuckle. His nose came to nuzzle at Law's own neck, the sparks that had been dissipating around her hickey now began anew, desperate for any more contact with the man's wicked teeth.

Damn female body. Maybe this would be something for her notes later.

Why women were more high strung? Simple: they literally have a higher sex drive than men.

Law tried to worm herself further into the man's arms to find herself restrained.

"Cheeky vixen, aren't you?" Kidd murmured lowly sending further heat to pool lower into molten honey.

Then Law realised what he called her.

She gave another smack to the back of his head.

Kidd squawked in surprise before glaring down at a cute pouting face.

"No pet names; I'm still a man," she growled, her grey eyes steely but the liquid metal was rolling underneath that, showing the metal man that she really couldn't care less, however, she still had to maintain a front.

"That's a third," he purred gleefully much to the surprise of the woman whose eyes widened in trepidation.

"A third what?" her voice was high but it still held the dead pan of the man she once was.

"A third time that you hit me without retribution."

That was all the warning that Law got as she was immediately flipped and pinned by his heavy left arm.

A gasp passed then a second, yet all Kidd was doing was…ripping her knickers?

The tearing sound and the cooling air hitting her lower place was all the warning she got before there was a grinning mouth sealing itself there instead.

Law cried out, her feminine hands reaching for that spikey head of hair that, when she felt the silky strands flutter between her fingers, she allowed a moment of shock. For someone who looked constantly electrified, it certainly was soft to touch.

Admittedly she didn't get much time to revel with it as she found it batted away as there was a lick at her entrance.

Law arched her spine, like there was a string pulling her to the ceiling.

"Ah!" she cried out as she felt him lap there again. "Kidd!"

There was a chuckle before she finally saw over the thickness of the metal arm the cheeky grin of Eustass Kidd.

"Finally, I knew you would call me eventually," he grinned and before she could furiously retort she found her muscles relaxing while simultaneously tensing as she felt him sucking on her clit before laving it with a knowing tongue.

"You…bastard," she panted before she felt the mouth on her again, pressing kisses earnestly against her, tongue swirling and heating her core to beyond that of molten lava.

Kidd hummed sending shockwaves to ricochet through her body like a ping pong ball.

Law's hand attempted another grab for his hair to stop him from the snake like pulling away before striking again, only to find it instantly pinned.

Moaning, her head rolled form side to side desperately, unknowing of such pleasure before.

Why? Why was he doing this? Couldn't he just let her come like a normal human being?

So enraptured with bliss, she hadn't realised she had been talking aloud until there was another one of his _annoying_ chuckles.

"Because, this is your punishment," he crooned as his fingers of two shoved in mercilessly.

There was a slight pain and Law's body contracted against it.

"Ow, dickhead," she glared with one eye open as the other half of her face was unwilling to work so negatively when it couldn't feel anything but pleasure. "This body is still a virgin you know."

The grin never faltered as his fingers worked their way out and Law sighed with relief until Kidd shoved them in again with equal brutality.

Law cried out the pain around her entrance only just overshadowing the pleasure that shook her body straight to her twitching little toes.

"What? Did you think that I would be gentle?" Kidd smirked, prowling up her body until their face were level.

His fingers were still in her, his mouth was literally centimetres from touching.

Law, from her own pride, found the will not to arch up and kiss that mouth, instead choosing to scowl.

"Awh," Kidd crooned, his metal hand that dwarfed her body rose so one index finger could caress down. "Silly Law."

Wriggling his fingers inside her, Law refused to show the desire and lust that flooded her system, over stimulating her synapses.

"You like this really though, don't you?" he asked, his tongue just massaging the bruises that were made earlier on her neck.

Law shook her head out of principle. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe she should just cut her losses and be a girl for the rest of her life.

She found that she was attracted to guys now, so she wouldn't have trouble finding partners, what with how attractive her body was so she didn't have to deal with this arrogant arsehole.

And yet…

Her thighs trembled as Kidd slowly started thrusting his fingers stimulating the gratification that they only just began.

"Awh, don't pull that face," Kidd murmured sardonically into her ear and despite her hatred for him, her body, weak willed against men as it was, shuddered with delight.

What was _wrong_ with this picture?

Kidd did something blatantly painful to the woman's body and yet it was still begging for more? What was _with_ this body? Was it some masochist?

And Kidd the _sadist_?

Hell, no.

This was not right, not right at-

Her throat vibrated from the hum that left her mouth when he added the third (and hopefully the last) finger.

It wasn't so much painful, so much as it wasn't…all that it could be.

"Stick it in me," she found her voice begging.

Begging? What the fuck? Why was Trafalgar Law reduced to this kind of mess?

"What?" Kidd's voice actually sounded disbelieving and Law's female body couldn't believe it.

Her head rolled from side to side, her stomach arching upwards as she attempted to feel more pleasure.

"I-I want you," her grey eyes slid open to half mast, trying to beg without begging, to beckon without using her hands and to ask without him knowing. "F-fingers won't do anymore."

There was a pause before Kidd was laughing.

"Don't you remember?" he slammed all three fingers back in setting a rapid pace. " _I'm_ the one who decides to do whatever the hell I want, you got that?"

Law humphed, turning her face away as her arms sprawled above her head, petulantly not giving him the satisfaction.

"I don't _have_ to be here you know," she said, her breasts heaving upwards as she found the energy to move. "In fact, now that I know that this body can be attracted to any guy, I don't need you to change me back."

Propping a head on a lazy hand, Law smirked her trademark smile.

"To tell you the truth, I've decided I like this version of me," she stretched languidly, demonstrating her fitness where it came through in her toned stomach, her perky breasts. "And it's nice knowing that it can bring even the metal dunderheaded Eustass Captain Kidd of the Kidd pirates to his knees. Literally."

Kidd growled his mouth turning into his trademark scowl before he leaned over, their faces level.

"You know, for a smart bastard," Kidd growled, "you sure are stupid."

His fingers moved out and pumped back in, sending her legs trembling again and her neck arching unknowingly telling him that she was enjoying herself.

"You say that you can find other men?" he snorted as he gave a particularly hard thrust inside of her, hitting a spot that sent her vision to white butterflies.

Law gasped, a hand gripping tightly to the back of Kidd's neck, trying to anchor herself.

" _Sweetheart_ ," his voice viciously skated over the name, "I know for _a fact_ , that you can only get pleasured by me."

As he finished his speech, he bent down and bit harshly into her lower lip, enough that her entrance clenched with pleasure that came from the pain. Her mouth fell open and found the will power to let her tongue duel with his again while her hips began to thrust against the large man's fingers.

Pulling away to grin cockily, Kidd allowed his voice to caress the shell of her ear. She shivered.

"And I like this version of you too," he purred, his finger getting faster as he felt her hips twitching in response, "coincidently," a wriggle of his fingers and Law's finger nails gouged into Kidd's skin. Not that the man noticed. "I think you would like me to pound hard into you." His smirk was cheeky as his stubbled cheek brushed against the soft hollow of Law's, "right sweetheart?"

Turning her face that one more centimetre, Law let her lips bruise his, trying to gain some dominance.

In fact, she thought impishly, hooking a leg around the back of the red head, she could be on top sooner than expected.

Thrusting her hips up with a surprising amount of force, she could tell that Kidd wasn't expecting her to have the former strength of her male counterpart, but she was so expectant that he would put up a fight, that they over shot and fell from the pool table to land on the grimy floor with an 'oomf!'

Getting to her knees, Law stared down at Kidd who just looked like he could make his home there on the floor. As if it didn't have multiple diseases they could just gather.

"Let's go somewhere cleaner," she stated, getting up and grabbing her shirt.

There was a clank as Kidd used his arm to push himself upright.

"Huh?" there was an arm wrapped around her waist before she knew it and was being pulled back to the ground despite the fact that her hands were busy redoing her buttons on her shirt. "Why?"

Law shot a dirty glance over her shoulder.

"Because," her hands never stopping as she continued to button up, "I'd rather _not_ get some kind of infection which _would_ happen if we stayed on the floor."

Her eyebrows raised in a silent question. _Would you want to do that?_

Sighing with annoyance, he hiked her in his arms suddenly. Yelping, Law hooked her hands tightly behind his neck.

"What are you-?" she was cut off by a pair of insistent lips moving against her own.

Moaning, her eyes that were wide shut easily, letting the Kidd guide her where he wanted to.

Although the bridal position was getting slightly tedious. Squirming, Law managed to manoeuvre herself so that her body was opened wide to him while her legs clutched around his hips like a vice.

Her spine slammed into a door jamb and her mouth wrenched away to squawk in surprise and a little pain.

"Hey watch it," she tried to snarl but found her complaints unheard as Kidd just let his tongue plunder in her mouth again, letting the taste of metal overwhelm her as his hands made trails of cold and hot, making her skin sensitive.

Kidd chuckled, his face going to bury in her neck, his hot breath moistening her already slick skin.

"You are rendered speechless by me," he purred contentedly, his hands gripping her hips and she yelled as she found them suddenly horizontal with a bed underneath her.

Her boots were yanked off sooner than she could have said 'One Piece' with eager hands.

"Where-?" once again she was cut off as a pair of demanding lips sucked in her tongue and once again they were fighting for dominance.

"Do you really care?" Kidd panted, not really allowing her much time to reply as his crotch began to grind into the sensitive place between her thighs.

"O-of course I do!" she tried to say firmly but found that he will was slowly being sapped like Sea Prism stone as the pleasure was dominating her motor neurones senses.

"Fine, we are in my room."

Law artfully evaded Kidd's lips as she surveyed that they were indeed on a clean bed that didn't look like it had been used for the nearby brothels.

"You have a room here?" she asked but found the groan that emanated from Kidd's throat was all the more distracting.

"Really?" he scowled up at her from where he was resting in her breasts, his chin propped on the peak of her left breast. "Are we really doing this now?"

"Yes, we are!" Law skidded up to the head board, trying to gain some ground against the major pervert in front of her. "I want to know if this has been cleaned recently or if you've had your other whores in here too!"

Oh shit…did she just sound…Law shuddered.

Jealous?

She didn't care about him. Honestly. She didn't care that he had slept with other women. In fact that would be stupid to say that she was jealous considering that she already slept with loads of women before this too.

So why was she bringing this up again?

Kidd also seemed a little dazed if it was anything to go by the astounded blinks as his mouth fell open, his smeared lipstick curving around his face.

"I uh," Law quickly scrambled to roll off the bed. "I need to get going; I've stayed longer than I promised my crewmates."

Hands, both metal and flesh were pinning her before she even moved, leaving her body open and vulnerable to him while he towered over her form.

"You are not leaving me with this hard on," he snarled, grabbing her hand and placing it on his erection. "You want to leave? Fine, but you got to suck me off before that is going to happen."

Law bristled.

"Since when do _I_ have to suck _you_ off?" her hands were pressed tightly against the bare skin of his chest, trying not to get distracted by the muscles and the dangerous scars that were relighting the fire within her.

"Since I already went down on you _princess_ ," his voice was little more than a dangerous murmur as his tongue began to skate over the skin of her neck, laving it like he would an ice cream.

Groans being torn from her throat, Law could do little but turn away and hope that he wouldn't get too demanding.

"You can't make me," she muttered petulantly, her hands still on his chest, still trying to hold him at bay.

Kidd wormed his way down her body, his hands leaving a fire in his wake, holding onto her breasts longer than would be appropriate if he was not sexing her up at that point in time.

"You're right, I can't make you," his tongue dipped into her belly button causing her to tense and arch her hips up. "However, if you want me to continue, then you are going to have to give a little, to get a little."

The echo of his words had her swallowing thickly.

"I can live without it," she said quickly, again trying to worm away without looking like she was trying to escape.

Because she wasn't running away. Really.

Kidd snorted, flopping on his back, his flesh arm bulging as he tucked it behind his head as he watched with amusement.

"Who knew that the great Trafalgar Law was such a pussy," his eyes seemed to devour her form, "both figuratively and literally."

The hands that had just shrugged on her shirt again paused with a dangerous intensity.

"What was that?" Law asked lowly, her torso twisting so she could coldly glare at him.

"A pussy," Kidd sighed in disappointment, his eyes closing as he yawned. "But I don't know why I'm surprised, considering how you were on Sabaody Archipelago, so quick to run away."

There wasn't any warning before Law was tackling on top of him, her legs spread wide so that she could straddle comfortably around his muscled thighs.

"You little shit," she hissed, unbuckling the trousers on which she sat on top of, "I didn't run away in fact me and Straw-Hat-ya actually _helped_ you, you fucking bastard. So get off your fucking high horse and I'll show you who's afraid."

Bending down, her hand was already closed around him and rubbing, stimulating growth to already the huge erection.

Like, holy fucking shit was that unfair that the dude was possibly the most hung man he had ever witnessed. It possibly even rivalled half giants if Law was being perfectly honest.

However, with rage flooding her veins, her mouth didn't spare the time to think of how big it was as she let herself swallow half way down.

Kidd grunted with surprise before his hand was already pushing her down again. Law almost gagged yet through sheer force of will she held back, instead bringing her other hand to circle all that she couldn't fit in.

Which, much to her chagrin, was a lot.

Kidd thrust shallowly into her mouth, his hot length sliding along her tongue before Law pulled away just to lick up the sides with a hum.

There was a grunting gasp above her and she glanced up under her eye lashes to see his reddy orange eyes already focussed entirely on her.

The thrill of the power was held back in her hands, where it should be and she couldn't help but smirk, licking him again while holding direct eye contact, her breath just coming out in gasps just as she enclosed over his head like a lolly pop.

Surprisingly enough, her lower self was becoming hot and feverish just from doing this and Law experimentally slid a hand down her bare, taut stomach to where she felt the wetness.

So slippery was her flesh that she glanced across her clit without knowing it, moaning in pleasure around Kidd's length.

When she hummed, he raised his head to look down at the former male only to find that he was swallowing whatever witty insult he could have come up with, just gazing at the hot sight of the female getting herself off while she got him off.

As a chick, Law wasn't unattractive. They shared their similar features such as the bored and steely grey eyes, the high cheek bones, hollow cheeks. Obviously the beard was gone in favour for the thin lips being slightly plumper.

The mess of hair that used to be kept under a furry cap was now unhindered down to her hips, straight as a ruler and black as midnight. Truly hot as it brushed over his thighs as her small mouth continued to bob over him with an expert tongue.

And her tits. Kidd groaned, tightening his hold over the woman's hair, pulling her deeper so he hit the back of her throat. And she rose to the challenge albeit surprised as she let a shocked noise come out of her nose.

However doing so, meant that she hummed around his length sending a larger flush to spread through his body like hot butter in a pan.

But her tits were the biggest he had ever seen and for a man of his large stature it truly took a lot to impress him.

They had to be beyond the DD range and were hitting the F's or _something_.

Groaning again, Kidd thrust up, feeling his impending orgasm.

It was surprisingly easy getting off with Law, like he thought that he would have the issues of them being mortal enemies however, seeing her bent over the table her arse high in the air, her tattoos on full display in that top that she didn't even bother to button properly.

Below him, there was a pop as Law rose up, wiping the pre come from her lips, her cool eyes regarding him as if she was saying _so? Beat that blow job._

Kidd smirked, letting his right arm continue to remain tucked behind his head while his metal arm rolled forward and grabbed her waist easily, tugging her so she was sprawled atop his body.

Law landed with a squawk, her wet fingers both from his come and her own mixing on his chest as she slapped them down for support. It was cute how the man he once knew was now trapped in the equally tall woman's body.

It was also cute how she tried to maintain a haughty expression and distance yet was so eager to have him lick her out and blow him.

"Babe," the scowl intensified as she straddled him, "we've basically done everything, it seems a shame not to finish, right?"

Law's thighs were coated with her desire and lust, making it almost futile to protest that she wasn't aroused.

And Kidd knew for a fact that she still hadn't hit her orgasm yet.

"Law, stay." His voice growled when he spotted her grey eyes darted to the door to the side. "You are not leaving here like this."

This happened to be with ripped knickers and her tight skirt bunched up into a belt at her waist and her boobs just hanging there, begging to be touched and licked.

But what really got to Kidd was the flushed nature of her tanned cheeks, showing that he was so good that he made her forget that he was her arch enemy. He smirked, flexing his bicep.

There was a flicker in Law's eye as it caught onto the movement, a pink, innocent tongue just poking out to lick her lips where her sparkly white teeth soon followed.

Pushing himself up, he leaned closer to her lips.

"You know you want to."

There was a shaky breath across his own, confirming his beliefs.

"Stay," he ordered again, his own lips enclosing over the lower lip of Law's.

This was odd in its self as he was never one to kiss a girl, whores and noblewomen both after they just sucked his dick however, seeing the cherry staining swelling her lip beyond comprehension, Kidd found himself drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Law didn't answer instead, choosing to loop her arms over his shoulders, her fingers knotting in his spiked strands, dragging him forward so their lips could slip slickly over the others.

Grinding up to her, he pressed his fingers at her entrance, letting his fingers get coated before sliding it over his dick, trying to lubricate it enough.

While he said he wouldn't be gentle it seemed like a dick move to just deliberately make it painful where this had been possibly been one of the best, cordial meetings that he had with the Law since the beginning of the two years.

It would be a shame to ruin it.

"If you make me bleed," Law warned, yanking at his red strands, holding him away from her breasts where his nose had instinctively sought. "I swear that your dick isn't going to survive this."

"Yeah, yeah," his tongue licked at one of the hefty boobs in front of him, "just let me fuck you already."

There was an irritated sigh, however, Kidd could feel the way Law arched and her hand as she positioned herself on top of him.

A pause.

"You pussying out?" Kidd taunted under heavy lids.

Her heat was so close yet so far, God all she had to do was push down and-

HOLY MOTHER.

He couldn't think. She was so frickin' tight! He groaned, tightening his hold on the supple body in his arms, burying his face in her breasts, praying that she would move so that he could plunder her entrance.

He could understand Killer's need for the younger more conservative women now; if all virgins were like this, he might just spend the extra time and effort to do get this scorching heat enclosing his dick again and again.

Law whimpered.

A smirk in place and an insult on his tongue, ready to rip Law into shreds for whimpering over a slight bit of pain, it dried on his tongue as Kidd took in all of her face.

Mouth open in ecstasy, her long hair brushing his forearms, her neck already bitten more than a vampire's meal and her cheeks blushed from heady arousal.

Fuck him if he wasn't he turned on.

"Yo, Law," she lowered her face, her eyes barely opening wider than slits. Kidd didn't think that she could see beyond that. "You gonna move or what?"

Instead of shooting back a scathing reply, the woman moaned as she swivelled her hips, swirling her warmth around him.

Kidd mimicked her, careful not to move despite every cell in his body demanding him to shove himself fully in her, never to return.

However, from the way that his muscles were clenching from unadulterated gratification, he decided this deliciousness would be extended, rather than his fierce thrusts that lasted ten minutes.

Grinding himself in, Law's breathing hitched knowingly as she pushed back against him.

"You're good, bitchtits," he purred, pushing himself a little bit more confidently into her heat.

"Shut up," Law said, her voice a little more than a breath as she slid all the way up his length just to slide back down again.

Simultaneously, they groaned.

Rolling them over, Kidd buried his face in her sweet swelling breasts again, tracing the ink with a knowing tongue as his hips clipped against hers.

As soon as he felt her relax slightly, Kidd did not hold back. Fuck not making her bleed, dammit.

They were going to bone down like crazy so she couldn't walk the next day because like hell he would let her leave after this _one_ round. No, it was more like ten before he would even be satisfied.

"Ah!" Law cried out, her long dark lashes an inky spiky stain covering her eyelids. "Mmm, ah."

Two words: Too. Cute.

Bringing his face from the pillowy feel of her tits, Kidd sucked her mouth against his, grinding his hips harder, feeling her clenching more as was his balls tightening up.

"You want more bitchtits?" he gasped, wrenching his face away to gain some oxygen which he was sooner denied as Law's soft lips took his upper lip between them before delving in with her tongue again.

"Mmmm."

Her purr was almost enough to make him come had he not, from sheer force of will, yanked himself all the way out to loop one long leg over his shoulder so he was pounding into her sideways, feeling her hole tightening all the more around him.

"You gonna come or what?" he demanded, at the end of his tether, his grunts increasing in intensity as he felt himself almost reaching nirvana.

"Ah, ah, ah, AHH!" Law shrieked and Kidd was almost dumbfounded that the usually quiet man was so vocal had he not just blew his load into the tight heat.

Panting, Kidd collapsed on top of his new favourite pillow, Law's tits, sighing in relief of tension that he never knew he had in his shoulders.

"Bastard?"

"Hmm?" Kidd nuzzled against a particularly perky nipple.

"I just don't want this taken the wrong way," the voice was muffled under the forearm that was covering her face, "I still need you to help me turn back to normal."

A sharp pain that Kidd was unacquainted with hit his chest with a throb that was entirely uncomfortable.

"And if I don't want to?"

There was a smack to the back of his head.

"Be serious."

"I am."

A pause.

"You know I can't stay like this…right?"

"Why not?" he shrugged finally pulling his face out of her sweet haven.

"Because I just can't!" Law shoved his face away, trying to move her body so that she could begin to reclaim her clothes.

That is, had Kidd not gripped onto her waist and was holding her down underneath him still.

"That's not an answer!" he was starting to get annoyed now.

What happened to the night that was going to be filled with fucking? Huh? This was just not fair!

"Well, it damn well is now!" Law shot back, wriggling even more, her breasts just now tantalising him, knowing that if he didn't do something quick she would leave.

And leave without all that potential? For shame.

"Haven't you thought about the benefits of being a woman?" Kidd shot out a little desperate now.

"Of course I have," she hissed, her cool grey eyes just glaring back. "Hence why I am still going to get my body change with or without your help."

"Alright what are the negatives?" the red haired pirate captain asked, an eyebrow raised. "Because as far as I can see there are none."

Law humphed, falling back into the pillow, glaring to the side, her breasts still distracting him as they heaved up and down.

"Running, these balloons welded to my chest make my crewmates have nose bleeds." Law glared down at the boobs in question.

Kidd smirked.

"Personally, I would have gone water melons but you know, personal preference," his frown returned with his seriousness, "just put on more concealing clothes, and wear a sports bra; you used to wear a hoodie right?"

Law grumbling acquiesced.

Score! One step closer to having this beauty a second time.

"What else?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Why do I even have to answer this?" she glowered up at him, "all you're doing this for is to get another fuck."

"Yeah, and?"

Her eyes popped wide before they narrowed and her fighting became renewed.

"Oh fuck me, just calm down already!" Kidd pinned his hips against hers, lying his body further down on hers.

"You are a sick bastard," she hissed, her neck still squirming as her steel eyes took in their surroundings.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new?" damn him and his little guy in the parlour was also waking up again from this damnable woman's constant wriggling! "Would it really be so bad to have some free tension release?"

Law paused. Her mouth parted to immediately respond but closed again.

"Just think," his mouth moved to her ear lobe where his chapped lips brushed it with every word, making her shiver. "You're a great fuck, I'm a great fuck - and don't you deny it – we could have some sexy fun times, _anytime_ you wanted since our territories are so close. So how about it?"

"I-" she cleared her throat, bringing her hands up to press against his chest, this time firmly without desperation pushed him upright so he was knelt between her thighs. "I'll think about it."

Swinging her legs over, she wormed her skirt back down so it covered the swell of her bottom again, the jolly roger a blaring sign that it was the former captain.

Reaching for her shirt, she began to button it up again.

"Can't wait," Kidd smirked from the bed, propping a head on a hand. "You sure you don't want to stay for another round?"

Law snorted, doing the last button which in Kidd's humble opinion was five or more buttons too many.

"Please, I won't be here again. I'm not going to deal with another misunderstanding," she scathingly flipped her hair over her shoulder like a practised woman.

"Famous last words," Kidd called after her, his teeth already biting into his lips as he watched the sway of her rump as she left his room that he kept in this bar.

Sighing, he flopped down contented.

Law would be back, for there was no doubt that the doctor was gagging for another go.

…o0o…

Outside, Law leaned against the wall, feeling her heart thrumming crazily.

She did not just leave her underwear and her transponder snail's number for him, did she?

She must be going out of her mind. What happened to the whole I want my man's body back? Chuckling slightly to herself, Law began the trek to her submarine.

It probably ended the moment she had banging sex and orgasmed. Multiple times.

If this was what it was like for women, no wonder they got pissy when they didn't get at least one. Usually if it was compared to their greatest sex, that meant this was probably the best Law was going to get.

He could always see how it turned out, right? And who knows, Law dodged a few drunken couples messily making out in the middle of the road, maybe she would finally get Kidd at her feet, begging for forgiveness and maybe even admitting she was the better pirate?

She snorted. Baby steps, baby steps.

She continued to walk to her ship.

 _ **Three months later…**_

Turns out, she would have him begging at her feet sooner than Law anticipated.

"Uh, hmm, Captain," Bepo swallowed, "it's positive."

Law simply nodded turning to grab the nearest spanner and launched it hard at the wall.

"DAMN THE FUCKING BASTARD!" she roared, sending another hole through the wall.

They were just lucky that they were above water at this point in time.

"Set course to that bastard's island, we're making a social call," she growled, storming out of the room.

"Do you think he will take the news well?" someone asked in a quiet voice.

"What about the baby?" another replied, shaking their head. "Frankly, if the captain doesn't start the next war, I think she would kill Kidd by that point."

"Ah," the rest nodded as they stared at the door that their captain just vacated.

…o0o…

 **I know as a girl that women aren't weak, nor are they defenceless in some cases, however for the purpose of this fanfic, I have made Law appear** _ **annoyed**_ **with certain STEREOTYPES that come with women. That being said I don't want reviews that are just going to criticise me saying that women aren't like this or that because this is purely FICTIONAL. 'kay?**

 **But please review any way that would be great since this is the first time I have genderbent a character I really want to know how everyone took this if at all possible. Please, extra cookies given.**


End file.
